Un pasado azulado
by n1god
Summary: Precuela de Madre e Hijo, como fue que Zafire Hearth llego a Equestria, como se relaciono con las princesas... Como conosio mas sercamente a Crimpson y Twiligth fue contra ella. Este es un OneShot.


UNA VEZ ESTABA SENTADO EN LA PLAYA, VIENDO UN HERMOSO ATARDECER, LOS COLORES JUGABAN CON EL CIELO, YO ESTABA PASIFICAMENTE SENTADO CUANDO DERREPENTE, UNA PERSONA CE ASERCO CENTANDOCE A MI LADO, LO UNICO QUE YO PENSABA ERA(VA QUERER ABLAR ESTE CABRON VA QUERER ABLAR) Y SI, LO ISO PERO FUE ESTUPIDO LO QUE EL DIJO:Cuanta agua. YO BOLTE A MIRARLO Y LE DIJE:SI pendejo y abajo ahy mucha mas guey. Un consego no ablen nomas por ablar ce defienden mas callados

EL CAPITULO DE HOY.

El pasado de Zafire Hearth.

= conosemos parte del pasado de Zafire... pero no todo.

Savemos que ella llego a Equestria en dos formas, como Humana y como Alicornio. Como sabran la Alicornio por el susto mato a la humana sin quererlo, uno sabria que la magia es algo que no querria tener sino lo save controlar, Zafire aprendio esto ese mismo dia, para desgrasia sulla su memoria desaparecio, todos sus recuerdos relacionados con ella desaparecieron sin dejar uno solo, como paso esto?... muy simple cuando callo en equestria, ella aterriso de cavesa, e ahy porque perdio la razon... eso y el aver trompesado varias veses cuando tratava de caminar en cuatro patas. cuando ella llego, el lugar donde avia llegado era un lugar muy frio, el clima era nublado y caian copos de nieve, no era invierno, pero en ese lugar asia demaciado frio, ella bolteaba de un lado a otro esperando encontrar ceñales de vida, pero no fue a si, ella camino asia el norte encontrardoce pocos minutos despues, unas vias ferroviarias enterradas bajo un pequeño manto de nieve, ella perdio la memoria pero no loque era cada cosa. Continuando, pasaba el tiempo y no veia resultado con seguir esas vias, lo peor no era eso, el frio empesaba a afectarle demaciado, asiendo que ella empesara a temblar por el frio, pero ella seguia caminando aun con el inplacable frio en sima de ella, lo malo era que su vision comensaba a nublarce, pero ella seguia caminando, ella no ce permitiria morir alli, pero... aveses lo unico que queda por aser en la vida cuando no puedes bajar mas, lo unico que queda es subir... y eso ce podria decir.=

Zafire:U-u-un t-t-tren...=Dijo temblando=

=Ella miro la luz de ese tren que venia a gran velocidad, pero el problema fue que este nose detubo, el tren paso a un lado de ella dejandola atras, Zafire con sobre esfuerso sullo corrio tras el pero no pudo alcansarlo, ella termino callendo al piso exausta, mientras la ipotermia empesaba a aserce precente en su cuerpo, ella tenia demaciado frio y no queria moverse por eso, y como les acave de decir... solo queda subir para vivir, ella vio unas luzes no muy lejos de alli, unas eran amarillas y rojas. en su ultimo intento y con poca fuerza de vida, ella camino con un paso demaciado lento, el frio evitaba que ella fuera mas rapido, su aliento ce veia cuando ella exalaba.=

Zafire:S-s-so-l-lo u-u-un... P-poco... M-m-mas...

=seguia con ese paso, lento pero seguro ella llego a la estacion, lo curioso fue que no abia nadie en esa estacion de trenes, el tren que avia llegado antes que ella, se abia llebado a todos, pero el lugar estaba algo mas tibio, pero no suficiente para calmar a la Alicornio, trato de buscar alluda en esa estacion, tras dos minutos de busqueda, solo encontro una nota en una puerta que decia=

Me fuimos a ver los juego s del imperio de criztal bolbemos en 3 horas.

ATT:Guerencia.

=El problema era que ella no tenia 3 horas, pero leyo que decia: imperio...=

Zafire:E-e-nt-tonses...So-so-solo t-tengo que lleg-g-ar- a-a-alla...

=El frio era inzaciable, pedia mucho para zafire, pero ella nole pagaria con su vida, asique armandoce de nuevo con fuerza de boluntad, camino por un pequeño sendero, en ese sendero avia huellas y no cualquier huellas, eran pisadas de cascos de los ponis de ese lugar, Zafire ya tenia en mente que ella era una poni tambien asique ella podria pasar inadvertida... seguia y seguia caminando sobre aquel cendero, que pareciera que no llebaria a ningun lado. (Recuerdan el escudo que creo Candence para evitar que el rey sombra entrara?, imaginenselo solo que este escudo magico, evitaba que entrara el frio al igual que la nieve de este.) Zafire miro con mucho alivio que por fin esto acabaria,

pero.=

?:QUIEN ANDA ALLI=Grito=

=Del otro lado del escudo avia un guardia del imperio de criztal, estos guardias portan una armadura color Azulado, con un cristal en su pechera, como su simbolo, el guardia veia con algo de dificultad pero identificaba a una Unicornio alta, este guardia pidio a un unicornio que estaba al lado sullo, que abriera momentaniamente el escudo.=

Guardia terrestre:Abre el escudo tenemos que dejar entrar a esta Unicornio, rapido.

Guardia Unicornio:Enseguida sarguento.

=Este Unicornio ce aserco al escudo, puso su cuerno en el y este ce divido un poco para dejar pasar a esa ``Unicornio´´, Zafire entro a los limites del imperio, ella estaba mas que feliz al entrar en el imperio todo era mas calido, Zafire centia un gran alivio que recorria su espalda, pero llego la hora de pagar... los guardias que estaban asu lado...=

Guardia Terrestre:Disculpe pero ustd...

=No termino de ablar cuando este guardia, vio caer a la Alicornio acia el pasto, ella tamblaba inboluntariamente, ellos actuaron rapido llendo por un doctor para alludarla...=

Horas despues...

=Zafire empeso a despertar... pero lejos de ver loque ella esperaba ver... solo digamos que resibio la alluda que nesecitaba para no morir de ipotermia, miro su entorno y dedujo como todos que estaba en un hospitan, ella estaba en una abitacion privada, sola, ella vio una puerta en frente de ella, pero ella aun temblaba un poco por el frio, ella tomo las sabanas y ce las coloco asta cubrice su cuello... abia una mesa al lado sullo, en esa mesa abia una tasa, esta tasa desprendia vapor, Zafire ce endereso para mirar mejor, era chocolate caliente, ella probo un poco...y... bueno porsu cara le abia fasinado, asique ella ce empino todo el chocolate de un sorbo mientras una cara de satisfaccion cubria su rostro, ella ce bolbio a colocar en la cama, ce puso las sabanas de nuevo en sima sullo para tratar de calmar un poco el temblor, ella cerro los ojos momentaniamente pero escucho algo que probenia detras de la puerta=

?:y es todo? solo la encontraron afuera del escudo?=Dijo una voz femenina=

¿:Si, Pero creo que esto la sorprendera mas...=Le dijo en susurro para que los demas pasientes que estaban al rededor sullo no lo escucharan=

?:Es enserio?... Dejenme ablar con ella.=Dijo la misma voz femenina=

?¿?:Losiento pero ella sigue dormida, acabo de salir de la avitacion=Dijo una voz masculina=

?:Entonses podria verla porlomenos?.

?¿?:Contodo respeto. pero seria bueno dejarla descansar...

?:No tardo, porfavor...

?¿?:Esta bien...

=Zafire cerro los ojos tratando de aserce la dormida, escucho que la puerta ce abrio y ce serro al instante, por un momento no escucho ruido alguno, pero eso acabo segundos despues, se escucharon pisadas que se asercaban cadaves mas a ella, Zafire seguia con su plan de segir ``dormida´´, al poco rato el sonido de las pisadas, dejaron de aserce precentes, Zafire dedujo que estaba de un lado sullo, pero cual?, ella sintio que le abian quitado las sabanas, asiendo que ella temblara un poco.=

?:Si que eres una Alicornio, crei que loque decian alla era mentira, pense que te confundian con unicornio o pegaso... que fue loque te paso?...=Le puso de nuevo la sabana a Zafire= y mas importante aun, quien eres tu...

=Zafire abrio los ojos, pero no avia nadie enfrente de ella, pero no abia abierto los ojos por eso, sino porque ella no savia quien era... trato de recordar pero solo avia un color blanco, en sus memorias...=

?:estas muy helada aun...dejame alludarte.

=Zafire cintio que algo tibio recorria su cuerpo calentandolo, ella dejo salir un alarido al sentir esto, ella bolteo a ver quien asia esto y miro a Candence, quien asia brillar su cuerno, mientras una aura de color rosa embolbia a Zafire para calentarla.=

Zafire:Quien eres tu...=Dijo timida, al ver la.=

?:Que bien que allas despertado... Mi nombre es Mi Amore Cadensa... Pero puedes decirme Candence...

Zafire:Candence?...

Candence:Si...=cuando termino de aser su magia.= me dijieron que te encontraron afuera del escudo, que asias alla podias aver muerto.

Zafire:Esque...No se... No recu...ACHU.=Estornudo=Ahy...

Candence:Te enfermaste... mejor despues me cuentas, le dire a los doctores que te alluden, descansa, mañana podremos platicar con mas clama te parece bien?.

Zafire:Si...

Candence:Porsierto...=Ceaserco a ella=Como te llamas? nunca te avia visto por aqui?.

Zafire:E... bueno... esque yo...

=No termino de ablar cuando ce abrio la puerta y escucho a=

?¿?:Disculpe princesa pero la busca su marido...

Candence:Ire enseguida...=Dijo al potro=Despues me cuentas, descansa.

=Candence salio de la abitacion=

Zafire:Como me llamo?... de echo... Quien soi?...=Ella lebanto sus cascos delanteros y los veia detenidamente.= Esto siempre e sido?...O...Soi de este lugar?...Porque pasa esto...

=ella solo miraba con algo de tristesa al basio enfrente sullo, con preguntas ensima ce recosto en la cama para dormir, dejandoce llevar por el calido abraso de las sabanas...=

A la mañana siguiente...

=El dia comenso muy prometedor, la luz del sol entraba por las cortinas aciendo que la Alicornio empesara a despertar, miro a su entorno y pudo ver en la mesa de al lado que avia unas flores, pero estas flores estaban echas de criztal.=

Zafire:Flores?... Pero...=Las tomo=Son de criztal como es que...

=Ella las aserco a su nariz y pudo oler el aroma de estas, era muy parecIdo al olor de las rosas.=

Zafire:Me gustan...=dijo mientras la olia=

?:Me alegra mucho.

=Ella bolteo asia la puerta donde probenia ese sonido y miro a un semental, que tenia crin en dos colores distintos, Azul cielo y azul mas fuerte. Zafire ce asusto un poco al verlo, ella noce esperaba que ubiera algien en la abitacion.=

Zafire:Quien eres?.=Dijo timida=

?:Que modales los mios... Mi nombre es Shining Armor.

Zafire:He?=Dijo extrañada=Que extraño nombre tienes...=Dijo mientras lo veia.=

Shining:Extraño?, porque lo dices?

Zafire:Bueno... esque, nunca e oido un nombre asi... o almenos asta donde recuer... ACHU...=Estornudo=Ahy...=se sobo la cavesa=

Shining:Eso no es lo importante ahora, la pricesa Celestia viene en camino asiaca.

Zafire:Quien es ella?.

Shining:Es la governante de equestria... No la conoses?

=Ella nego con la cavesa.=

Shining:Bueno, la conoseras dentro de poco, no creo que deva tardar en llegar. Porcierto... causaste un gran alboroto alla afuera, muchos ce an enterado de que tu eres Alicornio.

=Zafire miro detenidamente al semental y dijo=

Zafire:Alicornio?... Que es eso?

Shining:Lo que eres...

=Zafire no tenia idea de esas palabras, ella nunca se a visto en un espejo y no savia su nueva apariencia, pero como avia caminado en cuatro patas y que avia muchos ponis ella abia dedujo que era tambien una, pero... Alicornio?=

Shining:Veras...=Ce aserco a la cama de Zafire=Un Alicornio es como un Unicornio como yo, pero tiene tambien alas como un pegaso.

Zafire:Balla... pero yo...

=Ella no termino de ablar cuando las puertas ce abrieron de par en par dejando ver a Candence y a la princesa Celestia.=

Candence:Te sientes mejor?

Zafire:Si... grasias=Dijo timida=

Candence:Me alegro... Tia ella llego ayer en la tarde, como te abia explicado ella estaba afuera del escudo, los doctores la pudieron alludar bastante evitando que muriera de ipotermia.

Celestia:Eso es bueno...=Ce aserco a Zafire=

=Zafire quedo mirando a Celestia de pies a cavesa por asi decirlo, Zafire dijo=

Zafire:Es usted... Celestia?

Celestia:Asi es, Como te llamas?=Dijo amable=

Zafire:Bueno... esque yo... No lose...

=Los 3 visitantes quedaron sorprendidos, ella no recordaba su nombre.=

Celestia:No conoses tu nombre?

Zafire:No... de echo no recuerdo nada... solo recuerdo que desperte en ese lugar frio y desolado y despues de mucho pude llegar asta qui...=Omitio la parte de matar a su parte humana=

Candence:Entonses perdiste la memoria?

Zafire:Si...=Dijo triste.=

Shining:Eso es malo... pero algo sospechoso... No eres un Simulador?=Dijo firme=

Zafire:Simulador?=Dijo extrañada=

Candence:=Susurro a Celestia=Tia, usted cree que sea un Simulador?

=Celestia no contesto, solo miraba a Zafire detenidamente.=

Zafire:Me estan asustando... no me aran nada verdad?...

Celestia:El doctor tedio de alta, nesecito que vengas conmigo a Canterlot, Candence seria bueno que siguieran con los juegos, no es bueno posponerlos.

Candence:Si tia, bamos cariño.

Shining:Esta bien.

=Ambos salieron de la abitacion=

Zafire:Canterlot?...

Celestia:Es la ciudad principal.

Zafire:Pero esq...ACHU...=Estornudo=Ahy...

Celestia:Te podremos dar mejor atencion medica en el camino ven acompañame.

=Zafire ce bajo de la cama y Celestia pudo ver que efectibamente ella era una Alicornio.=

Celestia:Como te combertiste en una Alicornio?.

Zafire:Em... No recuerdo nada losiento...

=Celestia miro a los ojos a Zafire por un momento, despues desvio la mirada y camino a fuera del hospital, los pasientes que veia a Zafire quedavan intrigados, Otra alicornio, afuera del hospital los esperaba un grupo de guardias un total de 15 , fueron escoltadas asta la estacion de trenes para viajar asta canterlot que les tomo alrededor de 3 horas, en canterlot las esperaba un carruaje, Celestia queria que solo fuera un rumor que abia otra alicornio, asique con alluda de los pegasos, volaron asta el castillo en los jardines aterrisaron, cuando ellas dos bajaron los guardias ce retiraron, Celestia camino pasientemente asta una entrada seguida por Zafire... Un cilencio incomodo avia estado presente desde que ellas subieron al tren y Celestia fue quien ablo.=

Celestia:Saves... Eres igual de alta que mi hermana...

=Zafire miro a Celestia=

Celestia:Si la misma estatura, de echo mira aqui viene ella.

=Zafire dirijio la mirada a una Alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, y crin que ondeaba con pequeñas estrellas en ella.=

Luna:Buenos dias hermana.

Celestia:Buenos dias Luna.

Luna:Quien es ella?

Celestia:Es la misma pregunta que tengo en sima mio.

Luna:Mmmmm...=Miro a Zafire=Tienes nombre?

Celestia:No recuerda nada... ese es el problema.

=Zafire agacho un poco la cavesa=

Luna:Que te parece, si te llamamos Zafire?...

Celestia:Zafire?

Luna:Si solo mirala...=Camino asta ella=Su pelaje es Azul, Sus ojos=Decia mientras la miraba de sercas=, Alas, Su crin tiene dos tonos de azul distintos y mira...

=Luna y Celestia miraron el costado de Zafire, pudieron ver una Cuitie mark tenia un Zafiro en forma de corazon con alas blancas y dos espadas crusandolo.=

Celestia:Hearth...

Luna:Como?

Celestia:Zafire Hearth...

Luna:Te gustaria llamarte asi?=Miro a Zafire=

=Ella asintio con la cavesa.=

Zafire:Si... De echo me gusta el nombre.=Dijo feliz.=

Celestia:Pero aun queda un detalle... te embiaremos con algien en especial.

Luna:Em... para que hermana?

Celestia:Te embiaremos a Poni Ville para que veas a Twiligth Sparkle.

Zafire:Em... quien es ella?.

Luna:Es una estudiante de mi hermana. te caira bien.

Zafire:Deacuerdo... si eso quieres Celestia...

Celestia:Si...

=Celestia iso brillar su cuerno y de un gran destello que embolbio todo el lugar, iso desaparecer a Zafire.=

Luna:Hermana... que piensas de ella?

Celestia:Es demaciado raro... Shining armor piensa que es un simulador...al igual que yo.

Luna:Simulador?, ellos no pueden estar a qui, que te ase pensar que pueden venir denuevo?

Celestia:Su alimentacion... Saves que ellos ce alimentan de las emociones, y mas del amor. solo piensalo, si ella llega a ``enamorarce´´, podra darles de comer a todos los simuladores y bolverian a atakar.

Luna:Ami nome parecio nada anormal el comportamiento de ella. De echo me agrada.

Celestia:Le embiare una carta a Twiligth.

=Mientras tanto en Poni Ville, la visita de nuestra querida amiga Hearth, ce iso precente y para muchos ponis le sorprendio ver a Zafire, muchos la veian asia arriva pos era igual de alta que Luna, ella comenso a caminar mientras las miradas de todos los ponis ce posavan en ella... No paso mucho cuando ce encontro con Twiligth, ella llego junto con sus 5 amigas de lado sullo.=

Zafire:Em... tu eres Sparkle?... Me dijo Celestia que fuera contigo=Le dijo a la Alicornio Morada=

Twiligth:Si. Celestia me aviso de tu llegada, nos puedes acompañar a la biblioteca?

Zafire:Claro.

=los 7 Caminaron asta llegar a un árbol grande muy tupido de hojas verdes, abia ventanas y una puerta en la base del arbol, cuando entraron Zafire miro con gran asombro el lugar.=

Rarity:Tu tambien eres una princesa?=Dijo mientras la miraba=

Zafire:No, yo... no soi princesa.

Reinbow dash:Entonses porque tienes cuerno y alas?

Zafire:... no lo se. creo que naci con ellas.

Twiligth:Mientes, nadie nace asi... cuando algien es alicornio es por mandato de Celestia o Luna.

Zafire:bueno veras yo...=Notermino=

Twiligth:Nos dijo Celestia que talbes tu eras una Simuladora.=Dijo algo agresiba=

Fluttershy:Ella es una, de esas cosas?

Pinki:Ami no me parece eso=Dijo asercandece a Zafire=De echo ce parece mucho a un Zafiro.=Dijo brincando al rededor de ella=Y ME GUSTAN LOS ZAFIROS.

Zafire:Em... Grasias?...=Dijo extañada al ver a la poni rosa.=

Twiligth; no creo que tu seas en realidad una Alicornio. SPIKE!

=Un pequeño dragon bajo por las escaleras de la biblioteca asta encontrarce con Twiligth de frente ablo.=

Spike:Si Twi?

Twiligth:Trae los helementos.

=El salio corriendo=

Zafire:Me estan asustando...=Dijo mientras retrocedia=

Fluttershy:Em... Twiligth no creo que...=No termino=

Twiligth:Ella es una simuladora, solo mirala nadie puede nacer como alicornio. y los simuladores vuelan y usan magia, talbes es Cryzalis disfrasada de nuevo.

Zafire:Quien es ella?

Twiligth:No te agas la inocente.

Spike:Aqui estan.

=El pequeño dragon entrego cada elemento a su respectiba dueña=

Zafire:Oigan... no me lastimen porfavor...=Suplico=Si nadie quiere que este aqui... me ire...

Fluttershy:Twiligth... no quiero aser esto... y menos a ella... tiene miedo.

Rarity:Si Twi, mirala ella nisiquiera save que son los helementos.

Reinbow:Como no savemos que ella trata de engañarnos con su buen comportamiento, como cuando Cryzalis ce tranformo en Candence?.

Pinki:Tienes razon, pero quisas la podemos alludar sin usar esto.

Twiligth:Celestia nos pidio que la sacaramos de aqui, y si ella lo dice tenemos que aserlo.=Miro a Zafire=Los Simuladores tienen extrictamente proivido pisar estas tierras. No dejaremos que esclavisen a todos los ponis solo para que ellos ce alimenten.=Empeso a brillar su cuerno junto con su tiara=

Fluttershy:Tienes razon...=Comenso a Levitar.=

Rarity:Ellos no tendrian piedad de nosotros...=Comenso a levitar=

Reinbow:No cairemos en sus trucos de nuevo.

Zafire:Que asen?=Dijo asustada=

Twiligth;Lo que devemos.

=los helementos de la armonia isieron su trabajo junto con las portadoras, Twiligth quien era la princepal de las portadoras, fue ella quien dirigio el atake asia Zafire, el cual ella solo pudo resivirlo, como los helementos son armonicos ellos no pueden lastimar, ni mucho menos matar lo cual la combirtieron en piedra, Zafire permanicio con una cara de susto y tristesa, mientras que las portadoras regresavan al suelo para mirar a la tal ``simuladora´´=

Reinbow:Ella... Nisiquiera se esforso en escapar...=Dijo mientras veia la estatua=

Rarity:Que decia la Carta de Celestia?

?:Que cuando un simulador es combertido en piedra en la forma que esta transformado, toma su apariensia verdadera...

=Todas las mane boltearon donde era el orijen de esa voz, y miraron a Celestia y a Luna=

Twilight:Pincesa...

Luna:Hermana... ella no era una simuladora.=Miro la estatua=Te equibocaste como shining armor.

Twiligth:Mi hermano dijo que ella era una Simuladora?

Celestia:Dijo que talbes... pero no podia correr el riesgo.

Luna:devemos de sacarla de esa prision.

Twiligth:Pero devemos esperar, los elementos deven de cargarse para aser un conjuro mas.

Celestia:Encuanto se cargen la...

=Ella no termino la frace cuando escucharon todos un CRACK.=

Reinbow:Escucharon eso?

=Se bolbio a escuchar CRACK=

Apple jack:Si lo escuche.

=Todos ponian atencion asia donde provenia el sonido, CRACK, miraron la estatua de Zafire y supieron que de ahy provenia el sonido... el Crack seguia sonando y veian que esa estatua ce estaba asiendo pedasos, las partes de esa caian constantemente.=

Luna:Hermana... que ocurre, nunca a pasado eso, tenemos que sacarla de ahy.

Twiligth:Pero los elementos no estan cargados aun.

=solo pòdian ver como caiha asta el ultimo pedaso de la estatua, mientras que todos quedaban con cara de horror al ver loque abian echo.=

Rarity:Que isimos?=Dijo triste=

Fluttershy:La...la...=Dijo a terrada=

Pinki:Si... lo isimos...

Celestia:como esque paso eso?...=Dijo sorprendida=

Luna:Que conjuro usaste... SPARKLE=Dijo a Twiligth muy enojada=

Twiligth:El mismo para capturar a discord lo juro.=Dijo asustada=

Luna:POS NO PARECE, MIRAAA... De echo...=Miro a Celestia=TU tuviste la culpa=Dijo en boz alta=al darle la indicasion que isiera esto.

Celestia:Luna... yo...

=Ella no termino la frace cuando un pequeño destello de luz Azulado embolbio el lugar, todos quedaron cegados ante esto, cuando podian ver un poco mejor, quedaron boquiabierta al ver a Zafire Recostada en el piso mientras su cuerno brillaba.=

Reinbow:Como es posible?

=La primera en actuar fue Luna, ce aserco al cuerpo de Zafire tratando de aser que despertara.=

Luna:Zafire...despierta...=Dijo mientras la movia un poco=Despierta Zafire...

=Luna trato y trato de despertarla... y lo logro.=

Zafire:¿Eh?...=Abrio los ojos=Luna?... lo ise bien?

Luna:De que ablas?

Zafire:Esque...=Trato de ablar=No podia moverme... y...y... queria salir de alli... y nose como pero... Lo ise.

=Todas miraron a Zaifre, solo existia uno que avia salido de la prision de piedra y ese fue discord solo en una ocasion,

y Zafire lo dijo como si ubiera sido fasil para ella.=

Celestia:Como esque tu...

Zafire:=Bolteo a verla=Solo... queria salir... y lo ise...=El cuerno de ella aun brillaba pero con tanpoca fuerza, casi como un tintineo de una luziernaga.=

Luna:Tranquira... ya nadie te ara daño=Bolteo a ver a todas=Puedes levantarte?

Zafire:Si...=Dijo mientras ce lebantaba con algo de dificultad=

Twiligth:Como... es que...

Reinbow:Tu-tu... saliste de alli...

Fluttershy:Que bueno que estas bien.

Rarity:Si.

Zafire:Entonsen no me aran nada verdad?...=Dijo algo timida=

Celestia:No... y perdona por loque isimos.

Luna:Ven acompañanos... despues de todo, algien que puede usar la magia de esa manera, es algo que tanto como ami y ami hermana nos gustaria mucho enseñarte a controlar.

Celestia:Tienes razon hermana. Acompañanos Zafire, yo y mi hermana estariamos honrradas de que fueras nuestra estudiante.

=Zafire miro a Celestia y a Luna y dijo=

Zafire:Solo que ahy una condicion...

Celestia:Cual?...

Zafire:Que no agan de nuevo eso...

Luna:Ten por seguro que eso no bolvera a pasar.

Celestia:Tienes mi palabra Zafire...

Rarity:Y la mia.

Reinbow:Y la mia.

Pinki:y la mia

Apple jack:y la mia.

Flutteshy:Y la mia.

=La unica en que no respondio fue Twiligh y creo que sabran porque verdad? es aqui donde los CELOS de esta mora con patas salen.=

Celestia:Acompañanos Zafire. me encargare personalmente de ti.

Luna:y yo. vamonos.

=Una luz los saco a las tres de poni ville=

Apple jack:Porque no ablaste Twiligth?

Rarity:Si, esperaba que tu fueras la primera.

Twiligth:Boi a salir a caminar=Dijo de mala gana=

Reinbow:Que le pasa?

Rarity:Celo...

=Para Zafire Hearth los dias de estudio de magia, eran cortos, almenos para ella... Cuando supo sobre la magia ella estubo tan emocionada, que pidio estudiar asta el mas minimo detalle de la magia, y a Celestia y a Luna al princepio noles parecio mucho esa idea, pero Zafire demostraba gran talento en la magia que Celestia termino accediendo a enseñarle todo, Luna tambien accedio, pero con la promesa de Zafire de que ella no usara su magia para motivos egoistas y caoticos para Equestria, Zafire asepto con gran entusiasmo sus terminos, pero los dias como abia mencionado antes eran cortos para ella, llegaba a la biblioteca a altas horas de la mañana y salia ya de madrugada, era como otra Twiligth pero ella estaba muy enfocada en eso, un dia, 5 de las 6 manes quisieron ir a visitarla, lo cual Celestia le pidio a Zafire que tomara un dia de descanso de tanto estudio, Zafire a diferencia de lo que diria Twiligth ella noce nego, de echo acepto mucho ir con ellas, Luna ce encargaba mucho de Zafire, despues de todo Luna vio algo en Zafire que le agradaba mucho. Pero bolbiendo las 5 manes fueron al castillo.=

Mientras en la biblioteca del castillo.

=Podemos ver a Zafire leyendo pasificamente un libro, su atencion paso a otro lado cuando escucho una voz que la le ablaba=

Celestia:Hola Zafire...

Zafire:Hola princesa.=Ce lebanto de su silla=Ocopa algo?

Celestia:No... Bueno de echo si, me gustaria que tomaras este dia para descansar de todo tu estudio, as estado pegada a tu estudio mucho tiempo.

Zafire:Bueno...=Cerro el libro.= Estoi de acuerdo con usted.=Dejo el libro en su respectibo lugar=Pero... porque esa peticion sulla?

Celestia:Por nada en particular=Sonrio=Ven acompañame mi hermana quiere ablar con tigo.

=Ellas salieron de la biblioteca en direccion,a la sala del trono, cuando llegaron vieron a Luna sercas de las escaleras que llebavan al trono.=

Zafire:Hola Luna.=Dijo feliz de verla=

Luna:Hola Zafire.=Dijo feliz=

Celestia:Bueno las dejare solas.=Salio del lugar.=

Zafire:Me buscabas?

Luna:Si. Beras, llebas mucho estudiando...

Zafire:Si la magia me gusto muchisimo=Dijo alegre=

Luna:De eso nos dimos cuenta ase mucho Zafire no crees.=Dijo amable=Pero ese no es el caso.

Zafire:Entonses?

Luna:Bueno... platique con mi hermana y as progresado mucho con tus estudios, de echo bastante. y queria darte esto.

=Luna levito una caja de color rojo con bordes dorados, la aserco a Zafire y le dijo=

Luna:En esta caja ahy algo muy especial, si logras abrirla...=Cela entrego=Tus estudios con migo abran terminado y solo faltaran los estudios con mi hermana.

Zafire:Osea que... es como mi examen?

Luna:Esacto, pero relajate tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para abrir esa caja.=Ce abrieron las puertas del trono=

Por hoy diviertete. Nos vemos.

=Luna salio del lugar cuando Zafire bolteo miro a las 5 manes que avian benido a visitarla, ella ce aserco a saludarlas al igual que ellas y la pregunta recallo en Zafire=

Zafire:Y Twiligth Sparkle?

Reinbow:Ce nego a venir, dijo que tenia cosas mas importantes que aser que venir a visitarte.=dijo algo enfadada=

Rarity:No te preocupes por ella, acompañanos al jardin.

=Pinki como un rayo le puso una venda en los ojos a Zafire, mientras ellas la llebavan a los jardines del palacio, cuando estubieron ahi=

Zafire:Porque no quieren que vea? Pinki quitame esto porfavor.

Pinki:NO OH, no quiero que veas nada asta que llegamos.

Zafire:Que se traen entre...

=Ella no termino cuando Pinki le quito la venda de los ojos, y miro a Celestia, Candence, Luna, Shining Armor y a las 5 manes frente a ella.=

Todos:SORPRESAAAAA!=Gritaron alegres=

=Zafire presa de la sorpresa miro una pequeña fiesta, que obiamente fue echa por Pinki pie, ella quedo mirando la decoracion de la fiesta, como pinki dijo cuando vio a Zafire:Me gustan los zafiros... Este iba aser el tema de la fiesta, todo era de color azul, globos el agua era de moras azules, el pastel bueno eso selos dejo asu imaguinacion.=

Zafire:Y esto=Dijo feliz=

Pinki:Es una fiesta una fiesta de bien venida se que tube que averte echo una pero resulto que te combertimos en piedra pero ese no es el punto cada ves que algien nuevo viene le ago una fiesta y esta fiesta es para ti y tambien para festejar tus progresos de estudios y tambien porque me agrada ser tu amiga y tambien porque a las demas chicas les parecio bien y tam...

=Para mala suerte de pinke le taparon la boca, para que no siguiera con su palabrerio interminable, pero todo loque ella abia dicho era sierto, esa fiesta era para festejar su gran avance en estudio de magia, ese dia al igual que en todas las fiestas que ase pinki, termino a altas horas de la noche, las manes que avian ido a festejar con ella, le abian dejado unos pequeños regalos, pero supongo que sabran que eran no?... por parte de pinki les sorprendera saver que ella le regalo un pequeño globo miniatura, funcionava era por aci decirlo un jugete, por parte de Apple jack le abia dejado algo modesto,Por asi decirlo un diario en blanco, obio para ella, por parte de Reinbow, fue un libro de record en muchos de los deportes conosidos por Ecuestria, de echo solo selo regalo porque ella selo savia al derecho y al reves, por parte de Flutteshy tenia pensado regalarle una mascota, la cuestion fue que Fluttershy le abia regalado un Alcon, pero este salio bolando lejos, por parte de Zafire rio un poco al ver su regalo bolar, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener a algien enserrado siempre, asique le agradecio a Fluttershy porsu regalo y que en otra ocasion iria a escojer ella misma una mascota de su agrado... Continuando, por parte de nuestra ultima amiga Rarity creo que sabran que fue: Un vestido de noche color adivinen... Azul, marino, con bordes negros y blancos que le daban un tocado expectacular, por cuestion de todos: el clasico...=

Todos:QUE SE LO PONGA QUE SE LO PONGA.

=Bueno creo que te guste o no terminas asiendo caso a esa peticion te guste o no=

Escritor:Esas son hembras No chingaderas.=Dijo con la botella en mano=

Narrador:Estoi deacuerdo Salud=Estiro su mano con una botella en ella=

Escritor:Salud=Brindaron=

Luna:Quienes son ustedes?

=Ambos humanos se miraron detenidamente entre ellos boltearon aver a todos y dijo uno=

Escritor:Nosotros no somos nadieee... O si?

Narrador:Astas asta la chindada bamosnos.

Escritor:Si...=Dijo algo ebrio=Yo condusco soi el...Ip...Conductor designado...

Narrador:No era yo?...Ip...

Escritor:O eras tu?=Miro a Shining Armor=

Shining:De que ablan?

Escritor:A... miren...=Señalo a tras de todos=

=Por increible que paresca le isieron caso al escritor porque si, y porque lo es toi mandando=

CONTINUANDO COMO DEVE DE SER...

Terminada la fiesta Luna fue a tomar el mando en la noche como siempre, mientras que Celestia iba a dormir, Candence y Shining partirian al dia siguiente, Zafire ce encontraba en su recamara biendo aquella caja que le abia entregado Luna, miraba la caja pero no tenia cerradura, ademas en barias ocasiones trato de abrir la caja con magia pero lejos de poder aserlo solo lograba malgastar su energia, intento con su propia fuerza pero era el mismo resultado, no podia... Arta como si se tratara de un cubu rubic, lo estrello contra la pared mientras ella tomaba lugar en la cama asta que escucho un sonido metalico chocando contra algo, ella intrigada miro asia la caja y estaba rota de un lado.=

Zafire:Bueno... No dijo como debia de abrirla=Miro maliciosamente la caja=

=Ella tomo la caja mientras una risa maliciosa se apoderaba de su rostro, tomo la caja, abrio una de las bentanas de su cuarto, lebanto la caja y la dejo caer, solo ce escucho un CRACK, cuando este termino de caer al piso, ella uso sus alas para llegar rapido alli y miro atenta lo que abia echo, puso una pesuña en su cara mientras veia que abajo en la base de la caja decia:``Abrace aqui´´... Ella un poco troleada por Luna miro el interior de la caja... Miro un collar de color blanco, con un sol y una luna como simbolo en el, Zafire lo tomo en sus cascos mientras lo miraba detenidamente y dijo=

Zafire:Gracias Luna...

=Ella ce puso aquel collar con alluda de su magia, despues de eso ella bolbio a su abitacion para descansar, despues de todo ese dia fue el mejor que pudo aver tenido... Asta hora...=

=Al dia siguiente Luna y Zafire ce encontraron en un pasillo, Luna ce percato de que Zafire llebava puesto el collar que abia puesto en la caja.=

Luna:Entonses como abriste la caja?

Zafire:Fue fasil.=Dijo feliz=

Luna:La abirste de abajo verdad?.=Dijo casi riendo=

Zafire:Em... si... =Dijo nerviosa.=

Luna:Bueno solo quedan los estudios con mi hermana, no te preocupes ella no es muy extricta.

Zafire:Eso lo se, por cierto Luna... ultimamente siento que... algo falta...=Dijo algo insegura=

Luna:Aque te refieres?.

Zafire:No lose... es un sentimiento raro... como si me faltara algo... no estoi del todo segura.

Luna:Podria cer que...=Dijo algo maliciosa, pero no termino la frace cuando=

Zafire:NO claro que NO.

Luna:Zafire bamos eres linda de seguro sientes eso porque quieres a algien no es asi?.

=Zafire no pudo evitar un rubor en sus mejillas, pero ese no era lo que ella sentia, ademas...=

Luna:Por cierto, no olvidemos como veias al profesor Crimpson, estos ultimos dias... estoi casi segura que ustedes terminaran saliendo.

Zafire:Luna el y yo solo somos...

Luna:Amigos?...A tro alicornio con ese cuerno Zafire.

=Ellas seguian platicando pero, loque avia dicho Luna asia que Zafire ce cintiera un poco mas confiada en salir con Crimpson, pero la cuestion es que ninguna mujer, hembra, o mienbro del sexo femenino, no da el primer paso si no el hombre, que en este caso seria el macho, cosa que pasaria semanas despues, lo cual fue algo casual para ambos, como siempre, un pequeño encuentro, uno invita a salir al otro y listo, lo normal... Los dias para zafire ce combirtieron en semanas, no le rendian mucho aunque se pasara horas en la biblioteca no saciaba su sed por saver magia. Pero si era por pasar tiempo con Crimpson, su sed desaparecia cuando estaba con el. Ella olbidaba por completo sus estudios solo para estar tiempo con el, cuando terminaban su citas Zafire siempre terminaba agotada y iba a su dormitorio... Sabian que... al cabo de dos Semanas de que Zafire empeso sus estudios conosio a Discord?... Indirectamente... por asi decirlo, Celestia le abia contado que el estaba de visita por toda equestria... porque?... Para que supieran que el estaba reformado, pero cuando Discord supo de la nueva Alicornio, el no aguanto mas y termino en el castillo. Zafire y Discord ce presentaron formal mente, pero Discord no era partidario de las formalidades si saben a lo que me refiero, en cuanto ce saludaron las bromas asia Zafire comensaron a caer como lluvia torrencial, una tras otra caian sobre ella, pero tengo que admitirlo, Discord savia cuando deternerce, cuando el veia que entraba a la biblioteca el frenaba sus bromas, al igual que veia que ella salia con Crimpson, pero el resto... Era un infierno para Zafire, mientras que para Discord era el paraiso.

Ya conosen la historia de El pastel de Zafire para Pinki pie no?... si su Respuesta es no, pues VALLAN Y VUELVAN A LEER... Gracias.

Las semanas de Zafire ce combirtieron en Meses para ella, pero eso lla daba buenos resultados en su magia, lo cual Celestia ce dio cuenta de eso. Un dia Celestia mando a llamar a Luna, Candence, Shining Armor , Twiligth y a Zafire para una reunion en el comedor... lla todos en el lugar miraban a Celestia buscando la razon por la cual ellos estaban alli.=

Twiligth:Pincesa Celestia, cual es la razon por la cual nos comboco?

Celestia:la razon Twiligth, es muy simple.

Twiligth:cuel es?

Luna:Nuestra Amiga Zafire hearth...

Celestia:Ce combertira em princesa.

=Candence y Zafire por la emocion terminaron abrasadas para felisitar a la otra, mientras Shining solo le deceaba lo mejor, pero nuestra amiga Twiligth...=

Twiligth:Espere... Princesa?=Dijo casi en grito=

Celestia:Asi es Twiligth.

Twiligth:P-pero ella solo a estado aqui 8 meses y sus estudios no an concluido.

Celestia:Al igual que los tullos Twiligth, ella demostro gran determinacion... Ademas, adiferencia de ti ella ce tomaba la libertad para acer amigos en la sociedad y tener a alguien especial en su vida.

Twiligth:P-pero... pero...

Luna:Cual es el problema Sparkle?...=Dijo algo extrañada del comportamiento de Twi=

=Twiligth miraba con algo de odio a Zafire, pero ella no asia caso estaba mas feliz platicando con Candence y Shining sobre eso=

Celestia:Twiligth... Que ocurre?=Dijo preocupada=

=Twiligth no aparto la mirada pero, se tranquiliso un poco para aparentar otra cosa=

Twiligth:Nada... es solo que hoy no amaneci muy bien que digamos es todo...

Celestia:Si quieres podemos llebarte a una abitacion para que descanses

Twiligth:Si gracias.

=Luna escolto a Twiligth a la abitacion, mientras que con los demas.=

Celestia:Zafire...

Zafire:Si princesa?=Dijo mientras ce ponia frente a ella=

Celestia:Aun no acaban tus estudios, pero estas lista para combertirte en princesa?

Zafire:Si usted cree que meresco tal titulo=Ce inclino un poco=Are todo mi esfuerzo para ser merecedora de el.

Celestia:Zafire la razon por la cual te nombrare princesa, es porque as progresado mucho desde que comensastes los estudios con mi hermana y con migo... ademas que as echo muy buenas amistades con algunos ponis de Canterlot y no olbidemos a Crimpson.=Zafire ce puso algo roja=

Zafire:Grasias... Princesa...

=La noticia de la coronacion fue bolando a la velocidad de la luz, cada rincon del reino de la princesa supo de esto y las dudas de que abia otra alicornio fueron despejadas, adiferencia de la coronacion de Twiligth en esta coronacion asistieron muchas mas personas o ponis de echo, solo por conoser a la nueva princesa, Zafire abia pedido a Luna que fuera quien la alludara a escojer una tiara para su coronacion, despues de todo Luna y ella, como abia mencionado en muchas ocasiones, ellas ce llebavan de maravilla, Luna le aconsejo una tiara color azul fuerte y una pechera de Azul cielo, Zafire accedio a eso. Terminada la coronacion, muchos llamaban a Zafire como la Luna nueva, por el simple echo de que ella era una nueva princesa, que siempre a estado con Luna desde que llego a Equestria,porque era igual de alta que ella. Luna no le molestaba que llebara ese nombre, pero Luna nueva?, al principio no le parecia mucho pero despues de todo a Zafire le iba muy bien eso. Si lla estan cansados de leer, dejenme dicirles que no es bueno que paren... Les gustaria saver como esque el joven llego a Equestria?... pos aqui la respuesta para los que dijieron que si... Si saben como llego antes de que lean... los admiro...

=Zafire aun seguia estudiando la magia, pero estabes los meses que pasaban ce combirtieron en dias, eran lentos, Zafire para desaburrirce siempre iba a la academia de magia a buscar, a su querido Crimson para poder pasar mejor el tiempo, abia ocasiones en las que el no estaba o andaba de viaje en otros rincones de Equestria para juntas y demostraciones sobre la magia, Crimson tambien se combirtio en un tutor de magia para Zafire, pero no es que ella no supiera entender siertas cosas, sino que a ella le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con el a solas. Tras dos meses de estudio despues de su coronacion, decidio salir del palacio a platican con sus amigos que abia echo, ellos no eran pretenciosos y no estaban con ella porque era princesa, esos amigos abian estado con ella antes deque se combirtiera en princesa. En el grupo eran 4 yeguas , 3 sementales inclullendo a Crimpson y Zafire dando un total de 7 amigos, ellos siempre terminaban sentados o recostados sobre el sesped del parque de Canterlot platicando, a las yeguas les parecia divertido aser bromas blancas a Zafire y a Crimson sor el simple echo de andar juntos, mientras que a los otros dos sementales que andaban en el grupo abian fracasado miserablemente de tener el corazon de Zafire con ellos, pero Zafire ce abia enterado de esto grasias a Crimson, no que fuera un chismoso, sino que cuando Crimson dio el primer paso y Zafire acepto, esto los iso decaer demaciado, por lo cual Zafire ablo con esos dos para tratar de alegrarles la vida aunque sea un poco. En sus intentos ella terminaba algo triste por no poder aser loque ella esperaba, asique sus amigas animaron a los dos pequeños Sementales para que ce sintieran mejor. Ce podia decir que pudieron lograrlo, dos yeguas terminaron saliendo con cada uno mientras que las otras dos bueno, tendran suerte en otra situacion, pero noce desanimaron ellas eran alegres asique nada les impediria eso. Tras el encuentro con sus amigos, la noche empeso a aserce precente con un mar de estrellas y una luna Menguante en el cielo nocturno. todos terminaron despidiendoce a esepcion de Zafire y Crimpson quienes caminaban pasientemente asia el castillo.=

Zafire:Me alegra mucho que te allas podido tomarte el dia libre Crimson.=Dijo feliz=para poder estar con nosotros.

Crimson:Saves que porti aria lo que fuera.=Dijo mientras un sonrojo trataba de aserce precente pero este no seria porque su pelaje era rojo=

Zafire:Entonses porque no isiste un escudo cuando comenso a llover para evirtar mojarnos aquel dia?=Dijo en tono jugeton=

=Ubo una vez que ellos fueron a pacear al parque pero para desgrasia de todos los precentes los abia sorprendido la llubia de los pegasos, asique tubieron que refujiarce en arboles o lugares abiertos como casas, comercios ETC, pero Zafire y Crimpson por tratar de no mojarce y con la desesperacion de esta, terminaron mas mojados, pero al final terminaron riendo de lo ocurrido cosa que asta el dia de hoy siempre los ase reir=

Crimpson:Oye tu bien pudiste aber echo ese escudo=Dijo Jugeton=

Zafire:No te importo nada... saliste corriendo encuanto comenso a llover.

Cripmson:Y tu que? corriste al lado contrario de donde yo estaba para ponerte en un lugar seco dejandome ami solo.=Trato de defenderce=

Zafire:Que esperabas?, ubiera estado enferma y no podria seguir estudiando.

Crimpson:Oye yo me enferme al dia siguiente por averme abandonado ese dia... No recuerdas?

=Cuando Zafire se separo de Crimpson para ponerce a salvo de la lluvia el no pudo encontrar lugar... Salvo por un pequeño arbol sercas de la puerta del parque, pero como no era muy tupido que digamos termino mojado y demaciado, al sesar la llubia muchos veian a Crimson mojado y terminaban burlandoce, por otro lado Zafire termino poniendoce a un lado sullo para sorpresa de todos ver a la Princesa Zafire con el, los sorprendio mucho asique las burlas dejaron de acerse precentes. Pero para desgrasia de Crimson las burlas no era loque lo arian centirce mal...

Al dia seguiente termino resfriado por mas de dos cemanas.=

Crimson:No me ubieras dejado solo... pase dos semanas en cama y lo peor de todo esque nisiquiera me pagaron los dias que estube fuera de la academia.

Zafire:Oye, yo=le copio las respuestas de Crimson= iba visitarte a tu casa todos los dias y siempre te llebava algo de comer.=Dijo mientras lo miraba=No lo recuerdas?

=En efecto... Pero Zafire no savia de su enfermedad, asique en la mañana para tratar de ablar con Crimson, sobre un tema de la magia que no ``entendia´´, fue a buscarlo a la academia paro grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que el no pudo venir porque amanecio muy enfermo, antes deque ce dieran cuenta todos Zafire abia salido del castillo, nisiquiera los mismos guardias abian visto a Zafire en todo el dia, ella termino en la casa de Crimson, era una casa de dos pisos, de color Naranja, puerta de Metal,bentanas Azuladas, ella toco a la puerta pero no escucho nada de nada, bolbio a tocar y aparecio una Yegua pegaso, de pelaje Morado y crines Rosas sus ojos eran de dos colores diferentes, uno era verde y otro cafe, cosa que intrigo a Zafire al verla, La pegaso le abia dicho``A que devo su visita princesa?´´ Aloque Zafire avia respondido:``Ce encuentra Crimson´´ aquella pegaso la invito a pasar, Zafire estaba algo confundida por la pegaso, estaba enpesando a sospechar algo que no devia, subieron por unas escaleras que las llebaron a una abitacion, cuando entraron vieron a Crimson recostado en una gran cama, a legua se notaba que estaba enfermo, su cara lo reflejaba, cuando entraron la pegaso ablo diciendo:``Como te cientes Hermanito?´´.

Zafire aliviada al oir estas palabras, su cuerpo se relajo mucho sabiendo que no era loque ella pensaba, su hermano Crimson termino mirando a Zafire con alegria y Zafire no tardo en ponerce al lado sullo preocupada por lo que avia pasado, Crimson dijo que solo estaria en cama dos semanas y despues bolberia a dar clases, pero de ahy en mas nada anormal, Zafire dia a dia iva a visitar a Crimson para tratar de que el no ce aburriera de estar solo, los primeros dias eran abirridos para Zafire asique sele ocurrio llevar unos libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros pera que Crimson pudiera enseñarle algo mas sobre la magia, Crimson acepto despues de todo, Zafire simpre se tomaba las molestias de llevarle de comer algo, la hermana de Crimson miraba un poco de como ellos dos platicaban calidamente y antes de retirarce dijo en voz baja``Que suerte tienes hermanito´´Cerro la puerta.

A Zafire cele asian mejor estar con Crimpson aunque el estubiera enfermo, ella siempre llebava una canasta con un pai, algunas frutas y un poco de jugo. Sin embargo Celestia y Luna no tardaron darce cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo Zafire y esto las conmovio mucho, a talgrado de pensar que talbes abria otra boda muy pronto.=

Crimpson:Como olvidar talcosa...=Dijo con melancolia=El pai de Uva, mi favorito... Siempre supiste que llevar.

Zafire:Porsupuesto. que esperabas que llevara? algo que no te gustara?

Crimpson:Siempre fuiste muy atenta Zafire... Es loque me gusta de ti...

=Zafire ce sonrojo a loque Crimpson avia dicho pero para desgrasia de ambos avian llegado al palacio.

Ellos ce despidieron con un veso, para verse otro dia, Zafire fue asu abitacion donde su cama esperaba por llevarla a un mundo de sueños... loque no savia esque los sueños de esa misma noche serian extraños...

Su sueño era borroso, no distingia colores algunos pero despues de un tiempo, podia ver algo extraño, veia algo caminar en dos patas, de echo eran muchos, Zafire quien estaba caminado en ese lugar ce aserco a verlos, pero antes de asercarse siquiera, ce escucho un gran estruendo, como si fueran fuegos artificiales, una y otra y otra vez sonaban, asiendo que Zafire pensara que podia ser cualquier fiesta que estubieran selebrando, pero cuando empeso a caminar piso algo, era humedo, como abia muy poca luz en el lugar penso que era agua pero cuando lebanto su casco, era espeso lo que abia pisado, un rayo callo iluminando loque era, pudo ver que era sangre loque avia pisado,

su rostro fue de terror, al ver eso pero mas fue su temor al ver adelante sullo avia una gran bodega, como si fueran de almacenamiento, ella entro al lugar, el lugar estaba iluminado por unas cuantas luces electricas, ella no asia caso de las cosas electricas,caminaba lentamente y miraba a seres alargados, que estaban en el suelo sangrando, ella aun con el miedo en su espalda seguia caminando, miro unas escaleras de donde bajaban otros seres alargados, pero estos llebavan uniformes y unas armas pesadas en frente sullo mientras atras de esos uniformados iban mujeres, que mientras iban bajando estaban felizes otras lloraban, entre otas cosas, Ella no podia ver los rostros de los uniformados, puesto que ellos llebavan un pasamontañas, ella no alcanso a mirar a las mujeres que bajaron, Zafire miro que todos estaban saliendo por la puerta trasera del lugar, por coinsiguiente ella los siguio... pero la puerta cerro de golpe evitando que Zafire saliera del lugar, ella aun tenia la luz electrica pero esta fue cortada desde afuera.

En la penumbra escuchaba un pequeño lamento, una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, Zafire comenso a sentir panico ante esto pero lejos de querer salir, fue a investigar el lugar subio escaleras, revisando piso por piso para saver de donde provenia la voz, en el ultimo piso del edificio avia una figura alargada, la oscuridad de la noche no permitia ver esactamente aquella silueta, asique ella se aserco timidamente a aquella figura, cuando estubo lo sufisiente serca

escuchaba sollosos de aquella figura.=

Zafire:Oye... estas bien?=Dijo timida=

=Pero aquel no respondio ni siquiera bolteo a verla.=

Zafire:Que ocurre qui?

?:Porque no esta... CON UNA CHINGADA!=Dijo arto y fastidiado= ESTO NO ES JUSTO!=Dijo mientras el caia al piso sentado contra una pared.=

=Zafire asustada de la reaccion de aquella silueta, no se trevio a seguir preguntando, aquella silueta estaba frente a Zafire, pero lo extraño era que el no podia ver a Zafire=

?:Una...tras otra...tras otra mision no la encuentro... porque?...=Dijo triste aquella figura oscura=

Zafire:Quete sucede?

?:Como quisiera bolberte a ver...

=Aquella sulueta se movia un poco tratando de buscar algo en el... cuando logro encontrarlo Zafire solo podia ver un pequeño rectangulo que miraba aquella figura oscura=

?:No estoi enojado por averme dejado...=Dijo casi en llanto.=Pero solo quiero verte una ves mas... mamà...

=Zafire comprendio loque pasaba, el solo queria encontrar asu madre.=

Zafire:Estas solo?... Creo que puedo alludarte.=Dijo feliz=

?:Que fue ese sonido?=Dijo poniendoce de pie=

Zafire:Fui yo.

=La figura se dirijio a una ventana y ce escucharon=

¿:NOS BAMOS BENGAN TODOS.

?:ENSEGUIDA VOI ESPEREN.

=La figura se aparto de la ventana y miro detenidamente el lugar=

?:Pero que ago...=Dijo viendo la foto=Ni con magia lograria encontrarte.=empeso a caminar asia las escaleras=

Zafire:En eso estas equibocado esperaaa.=Dijo mientras corria tras el=

=la figura bajaba las escaleras mientras que Zafire iba tras el, ella iso brillar su cuerno mientras bajaba las escaletas aprisa para alcansarlo, cuando aquella figura paro para abrir la puerta trasera, Zafire lo alcanso poniendoce atras de el ella toco suabemente con su cuerno en la espalda de aquella figura alta y oscura, para despues ver como ce alejaba.=

Zafire:Te prometo que pronto la encontraras.=Dijo mientras aquella figura se subia a un transporte y se iban del luga=Solo dale tiempo al echiso, este toma tiempo para encontrar a tu madre y luego te llebara lo mas sercas de ella... Aunque por otro lado si esta tres metros bajo tierra... Perdonpor eso...=Dijo en susurro=pero tu tambien lo estaras...

=Despues de ese sueño no bolbio a tener otro igual o relacionado, pero ella penso que solo era un sueño ella nunca penso que aquella figura era su hijo realmente, pues ella abia perdido la memoria.

Zafire hoy en dia esta mucho mas feliz de aver recordado aquel sueño que tubo, pues gracias a este sueño ella pudo bolver a reencontrarce con su amado hijo...=

Zafire:No podria estar mas feliz de aver encontrado a mi hijo... al recordar ese sueño que tube, llore... el me extrañaba... no les mentire, si yo no uviera perdido la memoria, aria cualquier cosa para estar al lado de mi hijo de nuevo, cueste lo que me cueste... incluso si eso incluye que yo tenga que perder la vida en el intento. Alex... eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y no te cambiaria por nada... tu parami eres y seguiras siendo mi quierido niño y no podria estar mas feliz que verte ahora y escuchar que me digas mamà. Te quiero mucho Alex. Yo siempre te amare mas que anadie... Mi vida sin ti no seria nada, gracias a ti mi vida cambio para bien, y eso es porloque agradesco mucho tenerte...Con cariño: Zafire Hearth.

...FIN...


End file.
